Recently, high density light field displays and/or super multi-view displays (SMV) have been developed to produce 3D images with wide depth ranges in naked-eye 3D display devices. On the other hand, floating image displays have been a developing new technology for displaying floating images in the air, which is a promising start for the human interactive display devices in the future.
While the currently developed floating images are still two-dimensional images, how to provide 3D floating images has become a prominent task to the industries.